Dark
by Keepanna
Summary: Summary: What happens when Steve pushes Tony too far? Steve's going to regret he ever crossed said genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark. WARNING: Dark Tony.


**Summary: What happens when Steve pushes Tony too far? Steve's going to regret he ever crossed said genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark. WARNINGS: Dark Tony.**

**AN: There's a lot of time skips and I guess I made them bit or maybe a lot out of Character but hey! I just thought of it suddenly and am writing at 3 am. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Avengers. **

Tony Stark may be the image of an ignorant, cocky, poster boy that everyone thought of, and he may be the one with the looks, the brains, and with money. But what no one knew about him was- besides the alcohol problems and this self –destructive attitude, Tony Stark had a dark side.

Pepper sadly knows of this horrific side. She saw it when he took his revenge on Obadiah Stane. She saw it during the time he had his Iridium poison and had to deal with Ivan Vanko. Heck, she even saw it when he had to deal with press. But good thing she knew him long enough to know how to direct his attention elsewhere. Thank God for Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was Tony's calming draught and Pepper thanked for his coming every minute. If Harry didn't come along, she feared that she may be just somewhere floating on some ocean belly down. It was a busy Sunday morning when Tony called her and asked for another cup of coffee from the usual place somewhere in New York near this shawarma shop, but unfortunately her car broke down halfway there. She was frantic. Tony was a demon without coffee and she did not want to feel the brunt end of that crankiness. She looked around and found a café a block away. There he discovered Harry. Somehow she made it back to Stark Tower and gave the cup of still hot coffee to Tony. She was a bit nervous since it wasn't the usual cup he drank but released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Tony exclaimed it was the best he ever had and demanded to see the maker of it. And that's how they met.

Months passed and Tony came to become attached to Harry, which Harry reluctantly but eventually attached himself to Tony in return. And Tony's dark side didn't even turn up for the whole while.

Came the time where Phil Coulson came in.

"Stark we need to talk" Phil's face lit up Tony's phone.

"You have reached the boyfriend of Tony Stark, if you want to leave a message say 1 if you want to be redirected to a waiting line say 2 if you- "

"Potter, I have no time for this. Give it to Tony. "

Harry gave a pout but soon gave the phone to Tony.

"It's Phil" Harry said, walking to the bar to pour Tony, Pepper and himself a glass of champagne.

"Phil? Who's Phil?" Tony questioned with a hint of mock confusion.

Pepper just shook her head and accepted the glass from Harry and took a sip.

The elevator doors soon opened to reveal Agent Coulson in his clean cut black suit.

"Ah! Phil m it's so nice to see you "Harry said, giving said stoic agent a hug.

"I wish I could say the same "grumbled Tony while he just lowered his cell

"Security Breach! That's on you "Tony exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Pepper.

"Stark, we need you to look at these files" Agent Coulson brought out a sleek tablet and waited for Tony to get it. But what he got was a shake of Tony's head.

"Ugh, I don't like being handed things" Tony said.

"And I do love my drink "Harry said, taking another sip.

" Psshh, on the other hand I love being handed things, so let's exchange " Pepper said , giving the drink to Phil and grabbing the tablet then soon gave the tablet to Harry who got Tony's drink and place the tablet in his hands.

"That was so unfair." Tony muttered.

"Well it looks like my work here is done. Potter, I assume you are aware of the situation somehow. Please explain to Mr Stark. "Agent Coulson made his way to the elevator.

"Wait! Is there a chance you may be passing La Guardia?" Pepper said, placing on her heels.

"I am" Coulson answered.

"I'm taking the jet to DC tonight. Good bye, Tony! Harry! "She said as she entered the elevator with Coulson.

Tony grumbled as he flew his way to Stuttgart, Germany. Somehow, Harry managed to convince him to help St. Nicholas and his mission.

When he was nearing his destination, he played his music and smirked.

"Romanoff, you miss me?" He said as he flew into the scene. Natasha just shook her head in amusement as she drove the jet to the side.

'Okay, man in tights and man with a staff to compensate, might as well do it brash' Tony thought as he sent a blast towards Loki.

"Give up now, Reindeer Games" He said, facing his charged palms at the green clad enemy.

**AN: so I'm ending it there. Don't blame me, It's already 3:30 am and I'm dang sleepy. I think this will only be a three-shot or probably more but not exceeding 5. Anyway, please review! Do you like it, hate it? Get it? Cause if not , I won't continue it.**

**JA!**


End file.
